


All for them

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do for the ones you love? Would you give up everything if it meant your family could be safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for them

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Bummer. This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction. Please be gentle as I said it is my first time ;)

She tried to discreetly move several items from her desk into her bag. She loved her little reminders of her “family” that made her day sunnier and some days Felicity Smoak needed sunny. She had once loved working as an Executive Assistant for Oliver Queen. Loved might be.. okay was an overstatement. The truth was she loved her family or well her friends she loves like family. That was the past and best left there. Today, unknown to Oliver Queen was her last day at Queen Consolidated. She had turned in her resignation but before doing that she had (without Oliver’s knowledge) instituted a new resigning procedure in which you can resign via the computer program and HR then starts the new hire search. She hopes Oliver finds someone qualified to take her place and who can put up with his moods. 

Enough of that. Today is her last day. She needs to be strong. She made her choice.Oliver walks out of his office and says “Felicity? you about ready to head out?” She smiles and replies “yes. I am sorry; I can’t be at the Foundry and helping tonight”. Oliver smiles and touches her shoulder. Oh the shoulder touches how she would miss that. He tells her, “ We all understand. Sara can handle it.” They walk to the elevator together and ride it down. 

They reach the front entrance and Felicity turns to Oliver. She is memorizing the lines of his face and his jaw. Oh that gorgeous jaw. She smiles and says “Goodbye Oliver”. Hoping that she doesn’t sound as sad as she is inside. Oliver tilts his head and does that half-smile, “you okay Felicity?” Warning bells go off but she smiles and replies, “yes, Oliver I am fine. Just need some ‘me’ time.” That is mostly true. She does need to take care of herself and the only way to do that is to leave them. They part ways. Once in her car Felicity starts to cry realizing that is the last time she will see him.

####

By Monday morning Oliver was beside himself with worry. He had not heard from Felicity all weekend. She hadn’t shown up Saturday at the Foundry. They try to take Sunday off and he went by her place but there was no answer at her townhouse. He walked faster towards the elevator, he was having trouble breathing. Is this a panic attack he wondered to himself. Once he saw her and her smiling face wearing some wonderfully short skirt, with her hair in a ponytail and bright lipstick and nail polish; his world would be back on its axis. 

Arriving outside his office he looked around. No Felicity. Just then a young girl stepped into the lobby and said “Good Morning, Mr. Queen! I am your new executive assistant. My name is Mia.” Oliver stared open mouthed at her. He finally found his voice, “what do you mean YOU are my NEW assistant? Where is Ms. Smoak?” She looked at him confused. Before she could inquire he replied, “MY personal assistant, Ms. Smoak..where is she?” Mia answered, “ oh! she quit. I do not know the details only that she issued a resignation letter and I was promoted into her position.”

“DIG!” Oliver shouted into his phone. “Did you know Felicity was leaving QC?” On the other end of the line John Diggle is quiet for a moment then replies, “No. But I have suspected for a while that she was thinking of leaving us.” Oliver was breathing heavily. He cut off the call. He wanted to put an arrow in something or preferably someone. Instead he had Mia cancel his day and went to the Foundry. How could he do this or do anything without her by his side? Why? 

######

Looking at her phone Felicity realized Oliver probably knew by now she had left QC and maybe even his life. She sighed heavily. It hurt. She knew it would hurt but this was almost unbearable. She knew everyone would assume she left because of Oliver’s relationship with Sara. That isn’t why she left, not really. Yes it hurt to see them together. That alone would never cause her to leave her team. 

First, Roy Harper joined the team and Felicity was happy. It was nice to have someone new on the team and to not be the last one to join! Then Sara came back, only this time to stay and promptly became Oliver’s girlfriend AND part of the team. It was nice having another girl in the lair. She liked Sara and was happy Oliver was happy. That is what love is and she knows she loves him and always will. 

The biggest reason is quite simple...she loves her team like family. Felicity realized one night at dinner when Sara and Thea started discussing how Felicity needed to be “fixed up” with a nice guy. Felicity looked around and realized everyone else had someone. Oliver had Sara, Thea and his Mother. Sara had her family and Oliver. Dig had Layla and she had Dig and her sister. Roy had Thea while Thea had Oliver and her Mother. But who did Felicity have? No one really. Thus making her decision that much easier. 

#############

Oliver was going crazy and snapping at everyone including Dig and Sara. Poor Mia bore the brunt of “hurricane Oliver”. He was obsessed with finding Felicity. How could she just walk away from the team? How could she walk away from him? Didn’t she realize what this would do to him? Finally having had enough one night in the alley behind the club Sara confronted Oliver about his behavior and the genesis of it. 

“Ollie, what is going on? This can’t be only about Felicity quitting her job and moving? People are allowed to move on”, Sara declared. Oliver just looked down at her with a grimace on his face and replied, “I know that Sara but this is Felicity! Where is she? Is she okay? How can I let her go?” That was when Sara realized that her hunch was correct: Oliver is in love with Felicity. In love with her in a way he never loved her or Laurel. A deep love and respect that is how he feels about Felicity. Sara was oddly not angry or even upset with him. Oliver continued his rant and Sara was brought back to reality when Oliver angrily shouted “we did this Sara! WE did this. I knew she cared and did we care? No.” Instead of yelling back Sara hugged him and replied, “Ollie...it’s okay. I love her too. I know what we did was wrong but...I was selfish. I was so scared that if I let you go, you’d go to her and I...I would lose her to you.” Oliver was dumbfounded but not exactly surprised.

###############

For a long time Oliver looked for Felicity but she was a much better hacker than any of them. Once he thought he might have a clue but it turned into a dead end. He never got over her. Neither did Sara. The Team kept going. Dig and Layla remarried. She joined the team. Much to Oliver’s dismay Thea and Roy married and Thea was now pregnant. Sara and Oliver stayed together. Not out of love..well not love for one another. They were united in their pain over losing Felicity. They always hoped to find her and Sara knew if they did she would bow out. The Team though together wasn’t the same. Their heart and soul was gone. Felicity may have thought she wasn’t the strongest member but she was the glue of their team. Oliver was lost in thought when Sara screamed for him, “Oliver!!!” He ran from the mats to the computer bay. She was staring at the screens and said, “Slade resurfaced. He and his wife will be attending a gala in Coast City this weekend”. Both of them hoped if they killed him, finally really killed him their girl would come back to them! 

The team gathered and formed a plan. Thea had been training on the computers with Sara and would be the com commander. Roy would be backup for the rest of the team. Dig and Layla, Oliver and Sara would be guests at the gala. They would finally take down their enemy! They all felt this was the endgame that would bring Felicity home and finally let Oliver rest. 

They arrived at the beach house that was hosting the gala and were formally introduced to the crowd. The Butler announced both couples and they then mingled and waited for Slade. They hoped his wife was not an obstacle. They did not want any innocents hurt. It crossed their minds that maybe Slade found happiness and would leave them alone but deep down they knew that he would still need to be neutralized. As they were making small talk they heard the butler announce: “Mr and Mrs Slade Wilson” as Oliver turned her heard Sara gasp.

“Felicity” Oliver whispered.


End file.
